


Cieszę się, że mnie przygarnąłeś

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [59]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Hybrid Harry, M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>imbumblledi: Hey :) To może ja poproszę prompta. Larry. Jest jesień, a Harry jest hybrydą, którego Louis znajduje pewnego dnia na ławce w parku, zwiniętego w kłębek. Postanawia zabrać go do domu. Harry jest dość nieporadny, a przy tym bardzo uroczy. Nie wie, jak ma się zachować w stosunku do Louisa i w ogóle, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie miał domu. Z czasem przyzwyczaja się do Louisa. Trochę rozrabia, ale Louis nie potrafi się na niego gniewać, ponieważ Harry jest przy tym bardzo niewinny.  Po pewnym czasie chłopcy zakochują się w sobie. Louis nie bardzo wie, co ma z tym zrobić, ponieważ Harry nie jest do końca człowiek. Ostatecznie postanawia powiedzieć mu co czuje. Happy end. Chcę, aby było uroczo i słodko. Dziękuje :) xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cieszę się, że mnie przygarnąłeś

Jesień! Może być pełna żółci, czerwieni, brązu. Pełna kolorów mieniących się w promieniach jesiennego słońca. Wypełniona delikatnie opadającymi liśćmi, kiedy zdmuchiwał je lekki wietrzyk. Może być piękna! Jednocześnie może być zimna, pełna szarości i zimnego wiatru. Dni mogą być deszczowe i ciemne. Przysłonięte grubymi chmurami, które nie przepuszczą, ani jednego promienia słońca.  
I taki był właśnie dzisiejszy dzień. Od rana z ciemnych, ciężkich chmur spadały krople deszczu. Wiatr smagał po twarzach ludzi będących na zewnątrz i mierzwił włosy osób, które wyszły bez czapki.  
Louis praktycznie biegł po parkowej dróżce, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w sowich ciepłych czterech ścianach. Pomimo tego, że miał parasol, był cały mokry. Jego ochrona na niewiele się zdała, kiedy szedł chodnikiem, a obok – nie omijając kałuży – przejeżdżał jakiś pojazd. Przebiegając obok jednej z ławek, kątem oka dostrzegł na niej jakąś postać. Zatrzymał się, spoglądając na nieznajomego. Zwinięty w kulkę leżał na ławce. Był całkowicie przemoczony. Zauważył, że jego ubrania były pełne plam i gdzieniegdzie lekko rozdarte. Wyraźnie było widać, że trzęsie się z zimna. Poczuł uścisk żalu na widok nieznajomego. Podszedł do ławki, na której leżał i dotykając jego ramienia lekko nim potrząsnął.  
\- Haj, kolego – postać poruszyła się – Wszystko dobrze?  
Nieznajomy się podniósł, siadając na mokrej ławce i Louis mógł ujrzeć parę pięknych, zielonych tęczówek, które się w niego wpatrywały z lekkim zaskoczeniem i strachem.  
\- Co za głupie pytanie – kontynuował – Oczywiście, że nie jest dobrze. Leżysz tutaj w tych ubraniach, pozwalając, aby moczył cię de… Czy ty masz…uszy? – wpatrywał się w głowę chłopaka, gdzie z pomiędzy włosów wystawały pokryte sierścią kocie uszy.  
Chłopak skulił się na ławce, bojąc się, że zostanie wyśmiany i obrażony. Nie uszło to uwadze Louisa.  
\- Hej, spokojnie – jego głos był łagodny – Jak masz na imię?  
\- H-Harry – jego głos był głęboki i lekko zachrypnięty – J-jestem hybrydą.  
\- Jestem Louis – posłał chłopakowi delikatny uśmiech, jakby informacja od loczka kompletnie nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia – Chodź ze mną. Nie powinieneś tutaj być, rozchorujesz się.  
Chłopak wcisnął się bardziej w ławkę.  
\- Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię – zapewnił, powoli wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Harry’ego – Chcę ci tylko pomóc.  
Zielonooki niepewnie chwycił oferowaną dłoń i podniósł się w ławki. Louis posłał mu ciepły uśmiech i pozwolił, aby chłopak również schował się pod jego parasolem.  
*****  
\- Zapraszam – szatyn otworzył drzwi swojego mieszkania, przepuszczając Harry’ego.  
Zielonooki niepewnie spojrzał na Louisa, zanim przestąpił próg. Louis wszedł za nim i od razu pozbył się swoich butów, wchodząc w głąb mieszkania.  
\- Weźmiesz kąpiel, dobrze? A ja… - zaczął i odwrócił się w kierunku Harry’ego, jednak chłopaka za nim nie było. Rozejrzał się po salonie, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegł. Wrócił do przedpokoju, gdzie stał Harry’ego. Stał przy drzwiach, w mokrych ubraniach i wpatrywał się w swoje zniszczone trampki. Jego ciało było zgarbione, a mokry ogon owinięty dookoła jego tułowia.  
\- Harry?! – chłopak uniósł głowę spoglądając na Louisa – Czemu nie wchodzisz?  
\- M-mogę? – spytał cichym głosem.  
\- Oczywiście, nie przyprowadziłem cię tutaj, aby trzymać cię przy drzwiach – uśmiechnął się delikatnie, tym samym chcąc dodać otuchy nowemu znajomemu - Tylko Harry – dodał, kiedy zielonooki zrobił krok w jego kierunku - ściągnij buty.  
Chłopak pokiwał głową, ściągając trampki i układając je pod ścianą. Z lekkimi rumieńcami na twarzy ruszył za szatynem.  
\- Chodź – zrobił ruch rękę, który miał Harry’emu pokazać, aby poszedł za nim – Przyda ci się ciepła kąpiel.  
Poprowadził chłopaka do łazienki. Odkręcił kurki z ciepłą wodą, która zaczęła napełniać wannę i dolał trochę płynu. Wyciągnął z szafki czysty ręcznik, kładąc go na pralce.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz wrócę – poinformował Harry’ego i poszedł do swojej sypialni. W szafce znalazł czyste spodnie dresowe i koszulkę, które zaniósł chłopakowi.  
\- Poradzisz sobie? – spytał, zakręcając wodę – Dasz radę sam się umyć?  
Chłopak nie odpowiedział, jedynie pokiwał głową.  
\- Włosy też?  
\- My-myślę, że tak – oparł cicho.  
\- Dobrze. Tu masz ręcznik i suche ubrania – wskazał na pralkę – Jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, to wołaj. Ja będę w kuchni i zrobię nam coś do jedzenia. Na pewno jesteś głodny.  
Harry ponownie nie odpowiedział, tylko pokiwał głową.  
Louis opuścił łazienkę zamykając za sobą drzwi i pierwszą rzeczą, którą zrobił, było wrócenie do sypialni, gdzie przebrał się w suche ubrania. Następnie skierował się do kuchni z zamiarem przygotowania posiłku. Jego myśli od razu uciekły do chłopaka, który w tym momencie znajdował się w jego łazience i brał kąpiel. Nie potrafił pozbyć się myśli, które kłębiły się w jego głowie. Dlaczego Harry leżał na tej ławce? Jak to się stało, że jest hybrydą? Gdzie jego rodzina? Chciał znać odpowiedzi, ale nie chciał naciskać zielonookiego, bojąc się, że ten się wystraszy i ucieknie. A tego nie chciał! Chciał pomóc Harry’emu i miał nadzieję, że on mu na to pozwoli.  
Z zamyślenia wyrwał go krzyk, dobiegający z łazienki. Od razu udał się, sprawdzić co się stało. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i zapukał.  
\- Harry? Wszystko dobrze?  
\- Nie – usłyszał żałosny głos, odrobinę przypominający miauknięcie kota.  
\- Co się stało? – spytał zaniepokojony.  
\- Szczypie, moje oczy szczypią – Louis domyślił się co się mogło stać.  
\- Mogę wejść?  
\- T-tak.  
Nacisnął klamkę pchając drzwi i wszedł do środka. Harry siedział w wannie, trąc oczy, dłońmi zwiniętymi w piąstki. Louis od razu do niego podbieg, odciągając jego ręce od twarzy.  
\- Nie trzyj – upomniał go.  
\- Ale to boli – jęknął.  
\- Zaraz ci pomogę, tylko nie trzyj – wziął mały ręcznik i zmoczył go pod kranem umywalki – Proszę – wsadził ręcznik do dłoni zielonookiego – Przemyj tym.  
Harry wykonał jego polecenie i już po chwili jego jęki ustały. Odłożył na bok mokry ręcznik i zamrugał powiekami, powoli otwierając oczy.  
\- Dziękuję – posłał Louisowi lekki uśmiech.  
\- W porządku – odwzajemnił go – Szampon ci napłynął do oczu?  
\- Tak.  
\- A udało ci się, chociaż umyć głowę?  
\- Tak. To się stało, kiedy go spłukiwałem – wyjaśnił.  
\- Dobrze, to teraz się wytrzyj i ubierz, a później przyjdź do mnie.  
Harry pokiwał głową, dając znać, że rozumie, a Louis ponownie zostawił go samego idąc dokończyć posiłek. Po chwili na stole leżały już dwa talerze z parującym daniem. Postanowił iść sprawdzić co się dzieje z Harrym, ponieważ już jakiś czas temu powinien tutaj być. Znalazł chłopaka stojącego na środku salonu. Miał na sobie urania Tomlinson i niebieskooki zauważył, że jego włosy powoli zaczynają się skręcać. Szatyn domyślił się, że Harry musiał tu stać już jakiś czas.  
\- Harry – chłopak uniósł na niego swoje zielone tęczówki – Dlaczego tutaj stoisz? Czemu nie wszedłeś do kuchni? – zielonooki nie odpowiedział, tylko ponownie spuścił wzrok – Chodź – machnął na niego ręką i wrócił go kuchni, a loczek posłusznie podążył za nim. Louis usiadł na jednym z krzeseł i spojrzał na chłopaka, który zamiast również usiąść, zatrzymał się w progu kuchni.  
\- Harry, usiądź – wskazał na wolne miejsce.  
\- M-mogę?  
\- Oczywiście. No chyba, że chcesz jeść na stojąco, ale uwierz mi, że siedząc będzie ci łatwiej.  
Harry zajął miejsce wskazane przez Louisa i spojrzał na swój talerz.  
\- Harry, co się dzieje? Wszystko dobrze? Wydajesz się bardzo zagubiony.  
\- Nigdy wcześniej nie miałem domu i nie wiem jak powinienem się zachować – odpowiedział.  
\- Och, przykro mi – szatyn wyciągnął dłoń i lekko ścisnął, tą należącą do loczka.  
Reszta posiłku minęła im w kompletnej ciszy.  
*****  
Od tego dnia Harry zamieszkał z Louisem. Na początku czuł się nieswojo, był zagubiony, jednak z czasem zaczął czuć się jak u siebie. Szatyn uwielbiał swojego nowego towarzysza. Musiał przyznać, że chłopak był bardzo uroczy w swojej nieporadności. Im dłużej loczek przebywał z niebieskookim, tym więcej nabierał pewności siebie i coraz częściej zdarzało mu się psocić, zwłaszcza gdy brały nad nim górę kocie odruchy, instynkty. Louisowi nie raz się zdenerwował, jednak wystarczyły zielone tęczówki Hazzy i jego niewinna mina, aby wszystko poszło w niepamięć. Jak na przykład wtedy, gdy objął sobie ze cel złapanie latającej po salonie muchy. Skończyło się zbiciem lampy i przewróceniem regału z książkami. Albo, kiedy w jednej z szafek znalazł kłębek włóczki i już po chwili została ona rozplątana i pokrywała całe pomieszczenie. Dodatkowo Louis nie spodziewając się tego potknął się o naciągnięta włóczkę, przewracając się i rozbijając kubek, w którym była gorąca herbata. Czy tak jak dzisiaj…  
\- Harry – po sypialni rozniósł się zdenerwowany głos szatyna – Coś ty zrobił?  
Loczek siedział na łóżku. Na jego kolanach spoczywał ulubiony, wełniany sweter Louisa, a raczej jego części. Z kolei sam chłopak był pokryty nitkami wełny. Jego ogon wesoło falował, a uszy lekko podrygiwały, dopóki nie zobaczył szatyna. Wtedy na jego twarzy pojawił się strach, a zielone tęczówki zalśniły łzami.  
\- J-ja nie chciałem Lou, przepraszam – powiedział cichutkim głosem – Nie, nie mogłem się powstrzymać.  
Tomlinson wiedząc jak wyglądał w tej chwili Harry, nie potrafił się na niego gniewać.  
\- Już dobrze – usiadł obok i mocno przytulił chłopaka do siebie – Już dobrze, nie gniewam się.  
I tak to się zawsze kończyło.  
*****  
Minęło kilka tygodni od poznania się Harry’ego i Louisa. Od pewnego czasu Louis był ciągle zamyślony, co nie uchodziło uwadze loczka. Szatyna męczyły jego własne uczucia i myśli, które praktycznie cały czas były zaprzątane przez zielone oczy i głowę pełną loków. Na początku nie wiedział co się z nim dzieje. Za każdym razem jak był blisko Harry’ego czuł jak jego własne serce przyspiesza, kiedy loczek go dotykał w jego brzuchu pojawiało się przyjemne trzepotanie, a kiedy go za coś chwalił, czuł jak jego policzki robią się czerwone. Z czasem jednak zrozumiał, zakochał się w Harrym, zakochał się w hybrydzie. I miał wrażenie, że loczek też coś do niego czuje. To jak na niego patrzył, jak się do niego uśmiechał, jak szukał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu fizycznego z nim. Nie miał pojęcia co z tym zrobić. Czuł się zagubiony. Przecież Harry nie jest w pełni człowiekiem, jest inny. Jakby to miało wyglądać? Jednak z drugiej strony, jakie to miało znaczenie. Kochał go, a to było najważniejsze. Tylko to się liczyło. Ostatecznie po kilku ciężkich, nieprzespanych nocach postanowił wyznać Harry’emu swoje uczucia.  
Dość długo się na to zbierał, nie wiedząc jak się za to zabrać, ani co powiedzieć. Ostatecznie na nic zdały się wielkie plany, ponieważ stało się to dość spontanicznie.  
Siedzieli oboje na kanapie, oglądając maraton Przyjaciół i popijali gorącą czekoladę z piankami i bitą śmietaną. W pewnym momencie Louis spojrzał na Harry’ego i zauważył, że na jego górnej wardze jest bita śmietana i odrobina czekolady. Zachichotał na ten widok. Chłopak wyglądał niezwykle uroczo.  
\- Co? – odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na szatyna, marszcząc brwi.  
Louis pokręcił głową z cichym chichotem i starł bitą śmietanę z czekoladą, z wargi loczka.  
\- Dziękuję – uśmiechnął się promiennie, ukazując swoje dołeczki.  
\- Jesteś taki uroczy – ciągle chichotał – Kocham cię.  
W pierwszej chwili nie dotarło do niego to co powiedział. Dopiero, kiedy Harry spojrzał na niego zszokowany i wykrztusił ciche „Co?”, doszło do niego co się przed chwilą stało.  
\- J-ja… - w pierwszej chwili, spanikowany, chciał to dowołać, ale uznał, że to byłoby głupie – Kocham cię Harry – wyciągnął dłoń, głaszcząc zielonookiego po policzku.  
\- Ja ciebie też Lou – odpowiedział z szerokim uśmiechem.  
*****  
\- Lou! Lou! - dobiegł do niego głos Harry’ego. Przekręcił się na swoim łóżku i bardziej zakrył kołdrą. Po chwili poczuł jak loczek ląduje na nim i potrząsa jego ciałem – Lou!  
\- Hazz, daj mi spać – mruknął – Proszę.  
\- Ale Lou, chodź , popatrz – loczek nie dawał za wygraną.  
Tomlinson jeszcze przez chwilę próbował walczyć, jednak w końcu dał za wygraną. Usiadł na łóżku zrzucając z siebie kołdrę. Harry od razu usiadł okrakiem na jego nogach.  
\- Co się stało? – położył swoje dłonie na wąskich biodrach chłopaka.  
\- Patrz – pisnął podekscytowany i wskazał palcem na okno.  
Białe płatki śniegu wirowały na wietrze, delikatnie opadając na ziemię. Powoli przykrywały wszystko białym puchem.  
\- Śnieg – odpowiedział szatyn.  
\- Tak – pisnął, radośnie podskakując na nogach Louisa.  
\- Lubisz śnieg? – zapytał.  
\- Tak – pokiwał ochoczo głową – Zwłaszcza teraz, gdy nie musze już marznąć na zewnątrz – dopowiedział ciszej uspokajając się.  
\- Oh, skarbie – Louis objął chłopaka, przyciągając go do uścisku.  
\- Cieszę się Lou, że mnie przygarnąłeś – wymruczał w jego szyję, gdzie złożył lekki pocałunek – Kocham cię.  
\- Ja ciebie też kocham – odpowiedział, całując chłopaka w głowę i bardziej przyciągając do siebie.


End file.
